


Five times Peter needed a hug from Tony, and the one time he got one.

by Every_Sourwolfs_Dream



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comment Fic, Fainting, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Battle, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream/pseuds/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream
Summary: This was it, he was going to be the first person to literally die of embarrassment, right on the very desk of Tony-freaking-Stark’s lab. He turned as red as the Spiderman suit as Bruce looked at him, eyebrow quirked as if to say, what the fuck is up with that?





	1. A pat on the shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13KeithXPidge13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/gifts).



> Fic Request for 13KeithXPidge13 
> 
> I’ve never actually done a request before! I hope this in some way is what was wanted, I’ll continue to update in the next few days. I promise there is cuddling at the end! XD
> 
> "Can you do a little request for me? Can you do a book where Peter and Tony have cuddle time? >3 that would be awesome!"

Peter couldn’t believe it. This had never happened. Ever.

So of course, the first time he offered to work through some nano-tech equations for Tony and Bruce he majorly fucked it up. He hadn’t even been asked! He _offered._

This was it, he was going to be the first person to literally die of embarrassment, right on the very desk of Tony-freaking-Stark’s lab, screwdriver stabbing the stupidity out of his brain forever as he collapsed onto the desk, knocking over a test tube of corrosive material that would spew across the desk and explode into a Iron Man suit repulsor, killing everyone in the tower and a five mile radius , drawing the attention of aliens in space a they swooped in to decimate the rest of life on Earth.

Peter wouldn’t be surprised if these events actually unfolded knowing his Parker luck. He was so humiliated he was sure he'd just melt through the floor.

Instead his flicked furiously back through his notes, trying to figure out where he messed up. The outcome of his calculations didn’t make any fucking sense at all! Yet the mass and durability made sense at a theoretical level, so where had he gone wrong?

He froze on the second page of scribbles just as Banner entered the room frowning at the piece of material in his hand. What was meant to be a relatively solid piece of armour bent to the point of almost looking squishy, before snapping in half completely, little pieces spraying off.

“Uhhh… Tony? Did you check the levels before mocking this up?”

Peter turned as red as the Spiderman suit as Bruce looked at him, eyebrow quirked as if to say, what the fuck is up with that.

“Errr,” Tony didn’t even look up from his desk, “Try Seventeen, if not, coffee is the answer to all problems.”

Bruce sighed, making his way over to his bench muttering about preliminary testing before printing.

Peter gulped, wondering whether his initial day dream of screw-driver stabbings and total destruction of the Earth would be a better call right now.

Both his and Bruce’s heads flicked up in unison at Tony’s surprised yelp.

“-the fuck is that!?” He poked the discarded nano-fibre armour that crumpled even further on the desk.

“Ask your notes.” Bruce sighed again, exasperated at Tony’s deafness to his surroundings.

“Hey! These weren’t based on my equations, this was all Petey boy.”

Peter inhaled sharply through his nose, drawing the attention of both men. He didn’t say anything.

“Did you not think to check them?” Bruce said slowly.

Peter was about to answer that he was sure he did, when he looked up and realised Bruce was addressing Tony, frowning.

“Neyeah, but the kids never been wrong before, so I figured,” He shrugged in lieu of continuing.

Bruce merely rolled his eyes, Tony simply sat and carried on with his work, instantly re-absorbed.

Peter, however, was mortified, every single mistake he’d ever made in the past week, which was a lot trust him, replaying on a loop in his head.

"I don't get why it didn't work? It should have worked." He grumbled to himself. 

He could never work for them again.

But Bruce, tactful as ever, could spot someone freaking out a mile off (that totally wasn’t down to too much personal experience) and made his way over to where Peter sat blinking furiously at his notes.

Peter jumped at first, but then relaxed against the hand on his shoulder, relief flooding his system as Bruce smiled softly at him and gently rubbed his thumb up and down, taking note that affection seemed to help Peter somewhat. He wondered sadly when the kid experienced non-violent touch besides his aunt.

“Let’s hope Tony learns that the big stuff needs to be doubled checked, huh?” He nudged the kids shoulder who let out a small chuckle, “The amount of times he fucks up is an unbelievable amount for someone who claims to never make mistakes. You’re a smart kid Peter, everybody gets things wrong sometimes, most PHD grads couldn’t do the work you’re doing. Be proud of yourself, and when things go sideways, at least you know how far and the diverse ways things can be pushed.”

Peter positively beamed when Bruce ruffled his hair and continued to sit with him, “Right. Let figure out a way to get this working.”


	2. A kiss on the cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's super-metabolism burns him out after a mission. Fast.
> 
> Suddenly Tony was all up in his personal space too. Peter wanted to reach out for a hug, but couldn’t will his arms to do it, he was looking right at Tony, but he was all… swimmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, how the fuck has it been 4 days already??  
> I don’t even know what this piece of crack is.  
> btw, I am fully aware that if someone is diabetic, or hypoglycaemic, this is NOT HOW IT WORKS. This is just what I imagined up for some hungry-ass super soldiers.

Peter was tired, he was battered, and he was hungry. Like, starving hungry.

As in, if he didn’t eat right now he was either going to die or cry.

Natasha, of course, noticed any subtle change in a person’s demeanour. Not that growling and crossing his arms over his stomach was anything but subtle.

“What is it Spiderman?”

Spiderman huh? Still in mission mode then, he thought begrudgingly as the entire team turned concerned gazes to him in the back of the quinjet.

 “Nothing.” He muttered, blushing guiltily as his stomach rumbled in accompaniment to his words.

“Ah yes. Young Man of Spiders, I sympathise.” Thor bellowed, patted his stomach.

Tony snorted. Peter glared.

He was down right hangry now, and absolutely did not give a fuck.

“Calm down Hangry.” Tony scoffed, obviously embarrassed now the whole team were glaring at him.

“You try having a super-metabolism, Tin-Man, the way you’re going, probably don’t need to eat for the rest of the week.” Bucky snarled, emerging from his typical corner.

Standing up in retaliation, Tony quirked his head to the side, “Woah there Frosty. That escalated quickly, what is up with you?”

Steve stepped forwards, palm on a growling Bucky’s chest, " I think we're all just hungry and over-tired." 

But not before Clint could join in,

“Seriously man? Not cool.”

“Oh, so he doesn’t get shit for the on-ice puns.” Tony grouched.

A ruckus of bickering broke out at that moment, consuming everyone in their post-battle exhaustion.

 

Peter stayed seated, embarrassment building that his stomach wouldn’t cease it’s obnoxious grumbling. He watched, dumbfounded as he watched his idols, always so collected and mature turn into squabbling children. Until over the noise he heard Tony roar,

“Fuck off Bucky! You know what Quinoa is you piece of shit. You’re just doing this so I’ll buy it for you!”

The whole jet went quiet at that.

Peter did his best to hold in his laughter as he proceeded to watch all of the Avengers seemingly glitch, mouths hanging open, eyes twitching as they realised the shit that they were spewing at each other.

But the silence was broken for a second time by Peter’s stomach rumbling, and to be fair, he was feeling pretty faint at this point.

“Peter?”

He blinked suddenly, as Black Widow- Natasha? She’d said his name, so does that mean they’re off duty again?

“Peter?” There it was again!

Peter flinched slightly as a gentle hand cupped his cheek and he leaned, definitely not gracefully into it.

“Honey, tell me what’s happening.” He smiled sloppily, she’d never called him Honey before. He’d never even heard her say it, but the gentle commanding-ness of Natasha was present as always.

“Kid? Kid… fuck.”

Suddenly Tony was all up in his personal space too. Peter wanted to reach out for a hug, but couldn’t will his arms to do it, he was looking right at Tony, but he was all… swimmy.

His head really started to hurt with all the clamouring and talking, so he kept his eyes closed, even when a cold gust of air blew past his legs.

Suddenly there was a cool hand on his leg, another much warmer one around the back of his neck, gently coaxing his head up.

“Hey Buddy, I know you want to sleep right now, but we gotta get those sugar levels back up.” The smooth Brooklyn accent rolled right over him.

There was some continued muttering, Peter thought distantly that it might be Tony,

“We can’t exactly force feed him can we. I’ll call Bruce, tell him to get an IV set up, and hurry.”

“Wait.” Another voice commanded, it was all gold around the edges, Peter hummed to himself.

“The kids losing it” Someone chirped.

“Not helpful Clint.”

“Just let Buck try, this used to happen to me all the time back in the day, when I hadn’t adjusted to how much I needed to eat yet.”

 

Peter wrinkled his nose as steam suddenly wafted up it. Chinese take-out.

He opened his eyes, grabbing the fork from Bucky and started shovelling noodles, essentially inhaling whole strands.

The others watched in wide eyed wonder as the first tray was already replaced with another, but Steve and Bucky seemed to take it in their stride, chuckling at the sight of the youngster coming back to life as he wolfed food down, not even caring when a bit spilt on his suit.

When Peter was happily munching his way through tray number five, the others relaxed enough to start eating their own food in the back of a parked quinjet. Peter didn’t even know where they were but didn’t like to break the content silence with questions.

Instead he watched Bucky watch Steve.

Bucky’s eyes crinkled softly at the corners, smile softening his harsh features as Captain America himself look as if he wanted to marry the huge stack of spring rolls in front of him.

 

After finally making it back to the tower, the team said their goodnights and parted ways. Steve ruffled Peter’s hair as Bucky grinned, “A man after my own heart.”

He was only marginally disappointed, _marginally, minuscule-y, a tiny bit,_ disappointed when Tony just patted him on the back instead giving him a hug. He didn’t need hugs, he was Spiderman.

Natasha noticed.

Of course, she did.

Peter braced himself for yet more embarrassment.

But what he got was a soft kiss on the cheek, “Goodnight, Moya Solnishka.”

Peter practically skipped to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moya Solnishka is a term of endearment in Russian. meaning My little sun.


	3. Tony sucks at affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all in the title my friends

Peter was so pumped.

He was practically vibrating with energy, legs bouncing up and down, Aunt May watching him with amusement as they sat in the back of the cab.

“- I think we will be working on the new component! I sure hope so, I’ve been working – oh! I can show banner my study files on- I hope I haven’t messed up the work on Nat-Black Widow’s suit, she’ll literally kill me! No she won’t!—Aunt May! I didn’t mean literally, or figuratively actually. She’s secretly a softie- she called me sweetheart-”

“Peter!” Aunt May gently cut in, trying to hold back her laughter as she watched Peter’s flurry of excited emotions, expressions changing like some sort of cartoon. “Peter, I know you’re excited, you have every right to be, but I have no idea what you’re saying, alright Honey?”

“Right! Right.” Peter echoed, sucking in a big gulp of air, sighing as he leaned into the palm May placed on his cheek.

She chuckled to herself, this kid was a ball of energy.

“Why don’t you explain the component thingy majigy?”

“Sure!” He grinned.

 

The rest of their journey was filled mostly by Peter’s, surprisingly coherent, babbling, mixed in with familiar banter between the two of them.

They made it to the Stark tower in time to see Tony emerge from somewhere to the side of the building, hood up but grin plastered on his face nonetheless (for some reason he was convinced that if he wore slightly less dramatic sunglasses and a hoodie, he magically blended in with the other pedestrians. Or maybe Peter was just that much of a fanboy he’d spot Tony from 1,000 feet away- Spidey powers or not.) shadowed by Pepper and Natasha- not that either of them could ever be overshadowed by anything, not even Tony Stark.

“Peter, May.” Natasha nodded slightly at each of them in turn, smile reaching her eyes just enough that Peter could feel Aunt May physically relax and he waved back.

“Great to see you again Peter!” Pepper spoke, as melodious as ever, reaching out as an offer to take the holdall hanging limply by his side (Not a hug attempt. Peter noted, desperately not wanting a retake of the car incident with Mr Stark.)

“Welcome back kiddo!” Tony patted him on the arm, “Ready for the next couple of weeks?”

Peter could feel Aunt May’s anxiety through his spidey senses, pushing up against him like a growing, human-sized bubble, even before tension filled the conversation.

He was hugging Aunt May before anything could even be said, wishing he could take every ounce of her worry with it.

“I’ll be alright Aunt May. I’ll call every day to tell you about it, even if it’s boring!”

That earnt him an indignant snort from Tony and a quiet giggle from May, whom he was still clinging to. Peter hadn’t even thought about how long they’d been embraced until he heard an awkward cough from Mr Stark. He turned in time to see Tony mouthing ‘What?’ at the venomous glare from Black Widow (definitely not Nat) and the growl and slap on the arm from Pepper.

Peter went bright red in the face, he knew his mentor wasn’t good at physical affection- like, at all- but not when it was between other people! And this was May for crying out loud! Peter tried not to let his annoyance spoil his last moment with May before she kissed him on the head and said their final farewells.

Peter, arm in arm with Natasha, didn’t see Pepper smack Tony upside the head as they headed back into the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for comments and kudos! If you have a request feel free to comment and I'll see what I can do :-)


End file.
